


Sometimes I Wonder

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [9]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pining, Sacrifice, Secret love, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Unrequited love really hurts.





	

Sometimes I Wonder

 

Sometimes I wonder,  
If I had met you first,  
If now you’d be my wife instead of his?  
Funny how Life goes;  
Who’d guessed I’d feel this way?  
I’m sadder because he made you his.

I know it seems an empty dream,  
To think of you this way.  
I know your love should never be mine.  
But sometimes I wonder,  
Wonder, inside my heart,  
If our love could blossom given time?

Did you consider,  
When you became his bride,  
That someday you’d want some other hand?  
Could you imagine  
I’d love you the way I do?  
If so, please help me understand.

I’ve loved him forever,  
As much as I love you;  
He always has been my special friend.  
So, darling, I must leave.  
Don’t bother to say goodbye.  
I must bring my yearning to an end.

But don’t worry, darling,  
He’ll never learn it from me:  
How I’m feeling deep inside my heart.  
So think of me, darling,  
When Life don’t seem just right.  
You’ll be sad like me ‘cause we’re apart.

I could never hurt him;  
I’ll hurt myself, instead.  
It’s the price I pay for loving you.  
But if he’s unfaithful,  
And he should break your heart;  
I’ll come back and prove my love is true


End file.
